LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 57: Dragon Maleficent
Maleficent: (Roars) Shadow: Finally! A challenge! Come on, then! (Maleficent stands on her back legs on and lands back down slamming the floor creating a shock wave which Shadow dodges by jumping. Shadow then starts attacking her head. Maleficent then strikes Shadow get him to back off) Shadow: Heh heh heh. (Maleficent shoots fire out of her mouth and Shadow dodges the fire as it spreads. Maleficent then stops on the ground creating shock waves and Shadow is knocked away by them) Shadow: Grr.... (Jumps in the air) CHAOS SPEAR!! (Unleashes his Chaos Spear attack) (The attack hits Maleficent. She roars at Shadow then shoots more fire at him. He barely dodges it and starts running around Maleficent in the hopes of attacking her from different angles. But Maleficent jumps and does a 180 hitting Shadow with her tail then creating a very powerful shock wave knocking him away) Shadow: (Groaning and slowly gets back up) Is that the best you got!? (Shadow charges at Maleficent and starts attacking her head again. Maleficent then bites Shadow pushing him back. Then she strikes him with her claw. Shadow is knocked away and starts panting) Shadow: (Panting) She is... a lot more powerful then I thought... (Maleficent roars and a circle of balls of fire appear around her. They start moving toward Shadow and Maleficent shoots fire again. Shadow dodges them and barely avoids Maleficent's fire breath. Maleficent then does another 180 jump knocking Shadow away hard) Shadow: (Groaning) (While Shadow lays down appearing defeat Maleficent once again shoots fire at Shadow and it hits him. As the fire burns around Shadow it begins to clear but instead of seeing ashes we instead see Shadow standing there with his eyes closed. Suddenly he opens them and his whole body glows red) Shadow: RAAAH!!! DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!!!! (Maleficent shoots fire again at Shadow but Shadow goes right though and start unleash powerful hits on Maleficent. She roars in pain by the attack. She swings her tail and Shadow but he easily dodges it. She tries biting him by he punches her before she could. Shadow jumps in the air) Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!!! (Unleashes his Chaos Spear) (The Chaos Spear hits Maleficent and it is powered up causing Maleficent to roar in pain as she is hit. Maleficent roars again creating the circle of fire. As it comes to Shadow she shoots fire again and Shadow easily dodges it all. Shadow then starts attacking again. Maleficent knocks Shadow away with her head. Then she does a 180 again and Shadow is pushed back by the attack) Shadow: All right! You want my full power?! You got it! (Shadow begins removing the rings on his wrist that control his power. Maleficent shoots fire again and suddenly Shadow glows even brighter. He slowly starts walking to Maleficent pissed beyond all reason) Shadow: CHAOS...... (Keeps glowing brighter red) Maleficent: (Shoots fire at Shadow) Shadow: BLAST!!!!!! (Shadow an explosion so powerful it goes right though Maleficent's attack and consumes her. As the light fades away, Shadow is no longer glowing. He stands there with his same expression as he looks over to where Maleficent was. Nothing is left but her robe. Shadow grabs his rings and puts them back on his wrists. Then he walks over the spot where Maleficent's robe is) Shadow: A fitting end for such a fool. ???: Shadow! (Shadow turns around to see the Freedom Fighters and the P Team run up to Shadow) Rouge: There you are. Knuckles: What happened? Tails: Shadow... is that.... Shadow: What is left of Maleficent. Fiona: All right! Scourge: The bitch is gone! Jinx: Now all that's left is Myotismon! Amy: Did you see Sonic at all? Shadow: He is on his way to Disney Castle to take care of Myotismon. I gave him my Chaos Emerald as well. Lara Su: Great! Lien Da: Guess there's nothing left for us to do. Antoine: Oh, thank goodness. The fighting is over... Cosmo: Wait everyone. Look. Up in the sky. (Everyone looks up in the sky and they see a fleet of alien ships arrive in orbit. Tails eyes open wide in horror as he sees this) Tails: The Invaders...... They're here..... To be continued..... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius